Khal Temur
Appearance Temur was once is a strapping man of swarthy tanned complexion with a long, long head of black hair. He does his best to keep the appearance of strength in his bearing, even if his frame has stooped and his hair grayed, yet still remains braided with bells past his waist. Slightly slanted brown eyes return your gaze from beneath sparse eyebrows and a broad forehead. His beard is long and - like his hair - braided down his chest. Observers might also note his nose that has been broken a dozen times, a small lined mouth, sharp jaw with chiseled cheeks and small ears. Biography Born in the shadows of the Mother Mountain in 312, Temur is the eldest son of Khal Surrak and his Yi-Ti wife Nahirri. Khal Surrak was a brutal and impulsive man, who lead his khalasar across Essos and won infamy by defeating and absorbing lesser khalasars after brutally slaughtering their Khals in single combat. From an early age Temur took to the arakh, and at the age of eight convinced his father to allow him to lead an attack on a rival Khal. Temur sent word to the Khal to surrender and join his father's khalasar, or face death and destruction. The Khal Maego sent his messenger away, and before the sun broke the horizon the next day, Temur snuck around the camp and crushed the Khal and absorbed his forces. This was the routine that Temur would employ after he became his father's ko; offer Khals to surrender peacefully to become a ko, or be destroyed entirely. His father grew angry at Temur's increasing success in battle, and in 333 kept him from a battle in the disputed lands. Ignoring his son's advice, it was in this battle that the Golden Company and Windblown ambushed Surrak and slew him in the ensuing battle. Temur collected the survivors of his father's khalasar and took the title of Khal. Khal Temur was a man unlike most Khals that have come before; he was thoughtful and lead him his men with a tactical prowess rarely seen on the Great Grass Sea; his method of winning battles relied on quick ambushes and intelligence. He has sent his riders all across Essos to spy for him, sending him information on caravans he can ambush, and on troop movements. Before he gave battle, Khal Temur always gave his opponents the chance to surrender, but all the while planning a battle tactic to defeat them soundly. This has led Khal Temur's reputation to grow longer than his braid. Khal Temur's intelligence gathering and superior tactics have led his khalasar to grow to an impressive size of about 25,000 souls. The decades passed with Temur's natural born skill at the arakh defeating all challengers that threatened his leadership, and his natural tactics at winning battles have kept away even more challengers. His age shows now; his hair has greyed and his shoulders stoop. Khal Temur knows that it is much more important now to keep his appearance up, so he often drapes himself in massive pelts of bears, lions, and other large game. Maintaining this, he knows it is doubly important not to lose any major battles, and has skillfully manipulated his riders to victory after victory. His age has slowed him, of course, but still maintains some of the masterful skill at the arakh that he had at his youth. Khal Temur has had half a dozen wives that have come and died, with countless concubines and over a hundred children. His four bloodriders are three of his sons, Montebur, Dhakur, and Ogur, while his last was his brother, Silumur. Timeline *312: Born to Khal Surrak and his wife at Vaes Dothrak *320: Won first battle against Khal Maego. *321: Became ko to his father. *322-333: Won many battles in his father's name. *333: Became Khal when his father was killed by the Windblown and Golden Company. *334-370: Defeated many opponents, lost a few battles, married five times and sires over a hundred children to them or women taken in battles. *370: Temur is slain by Aerys Targaryen at the Battle of the Demon Road. Category:Dothraki Category:Essosi Category:Deceased Characters